The present invention concerns a diffusing device with extractable semiconnectors, integrated in a plastic card, for facilitating the termination of optical fiber ribbon cables.
At present, diffusors are known for central exchangers which divide a ribbon of four optical fibers, coming from the net side, into single fibers abutting to connectors SC-2. These diffusors are extremely expensive due to the complex realization process, and furthermore, they are not compact.
A card provided for the same purpose is also known, containing rigidly fixed semiconnectors, which are available only if the card is completely disassembled. Thus, this card system has an evident negative aspect in use.